The present invention is directed to a drop wire clamp for use with aerial cable. The clamp is particularly designed for use with double stranded cables, which include a signal-carrying strand and a support strand. An example of such cable is known as "FIG. 8" cable, which includes a coaxial CATV signal-carrying strand and a support strand which is held by various clamps to support the cable as desired.
Drop wire clamps are used to support drop wire, for example CATV drop wire which extends from the pole to the customer's premises, at the ends of the drop wire. The clamp is used to support the weight of the cable so that the cable connection at the end is not strained.
Previous drop wire clamps for a double-stranded cable have either required difficult threading operations (i.e., requiring the passage of the end of the double-stranded cable through an aperture, and/or relied upon wrapping which grips the cable, which exposes the cable to pressure and can result in squeezing of coaxial cable with resultant distortion of picture quality and loss of frequency transmission.)